


*pic of minsung holding hands* they're in love your honor

by fuckingfruitloop



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, OT8, Polyamorous Stray Kids Ensemble, Polyamory, Sexting, more pairings/tags to be added!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfruitloop/pseuds/fuckingfruitloop
Summary: I love OT8 skz slowly falling in love with each other fics so I'm writing one. Enjoy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	1. minsung

**[December, 2018]**

In hindsight, none of the members should have been surprised that Minho and Jisung were the ones to start everything. To start the chain of dominos falling that would result in each of the members slowly falling in love with their bandmates.

The only other one who could have possibly started it would be Chan. Chan, who had been in love with each of the members since the day he assembled them all to form Stray Kids. If we’re being honest, Chan had loved most of them since well before that day.

But we’re getting ahead of ourselves.

For now, we’re back in late 2018. Ever since their debut, the members had been living in a hectic whirlwind of schedules. Now, the end of the year was just around the corner, and the members were finally getting a short chance to rest.

Jisung was curled up in bed with Minho, as he frequently was. It was comfortable. Made him feel safe. Jisung was close with all of the members, but something about him and Minho was different.

A few days after Jisung and Minho met, Minho had boldly declared Jisung his soulmate. Jisung awkwardly laughed it off.

But now, Jisung thought that Minho might be right. He could say without hesitation that he loved Minho. He did say as much, although only to Minho. And Minho would say it back. That much they never questioned. They loved each other.

But right now, Jisung wasn’t particularly thinking about that fact.

Instead, he was lamenting to his best friend platonic soulmate the tragedy of how little dick sucking he had experienced in his life.

“I just want to get my dick sucked once in my life!” Jisung whined. “Is that so much to ask for?”

He whined about the lack of head he was receiving like he did many other things in life—loudly and with conviction.

Well, maybe just once was a bit dramatic. Ideally, many times in his life. But once would at least be a _start._ It was just unfair. He was attractive, right? Fans told him so every day, especially with his recent switch to blue hair for the award shows. And his personality wasn’t too bad either, right? And yet here he was, at eighteen years old, dick tragically unsucked. Deeply unfair.

“You know, all you need to do is ask,” Minho said, interrupting Jisung’s internal monologue.

Jisung whipped his head around to face Minho. “Ask!?” he exclaimed. “Who? Who am I going to ask—as an idol—to just suck my dick?”

“You could ask me.”

Jisung spluttered. WHAT?

“You!?” he managed to get out.

Minho had the audacity to look offended in the face of Jisung’s confusion. “Yeah. We love each other, right?”

Jisung’s mouth flapped open and closed. What was he supposed to say to that?

“Yeah, but—” Jisung started. 

“Jisung, when I said you’re my soulmate. I meant it. I want to make you happy.”

Jisung’s eyes were still wide. “But do you… do you even like me like that?”

Minho fixed him with a serious, piercing gaze. “I know that I like you a lot. And I know that I want to be the one you come to. I want to be the one to give you what you need.”

Jisung didn’t know what to say. He slumped back against the pillows they were resting on.

At Jisung’s silence, the first hint of worry started appearing on Minho’s face. He leaned back with Jisung, pulling the younger boy’s hand into his own to play with his fingers.

“Do you not want me to?” Minho asked softly.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to. I’ve just… I didn’t know you were attracted to me. I’ve never let myself think about you like that before.”

“Oh, baby,” Minho said softly, this time with the anxiety gone from his voice. “Think about it, maybe. If you don’t want to, don’t feel pressured. You know I’ll love you either way.”

Jisung squeezed his hand. “I know. I love you.”

They laid in bed for a bit in silence. Jisung thinking about what Minho had said. He was being honest when he told Minho he had never thought about him like that before. Not that he didn’t find Minho attractive—everyone could see the man was attractive. Especially like this, Jisung thought. No makeup, hair unstyled and natural. Wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, curled up with Jisung.

If it were anyone else asking, Jisung would be too afraid it would mess up their relationship. He still didn’t really know what Minho was thinking, offering himself up so easily. Jisung would never understand that man’s mind. But he didn’t need to. They just worked.

Jisung’s mind flashed back to a conversation they had back at the beginning of the year. When all of them had been a little too tipsy and started spilling their dirtiest stories in the team groupchat. What Minho had said about the guys he had been with before.

“Was it true, everything you said back in that conversation in January? Back when you were a dancer?” Jisung asked.

“Mmh?” Minho hummed.

“Back when we all got tipsy and started talking about stuff in the groupchat. You said you had been with guys.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

They laid in silence for a few more minutes, Jisung processing what Minho had said again. Then…

“I trust you,” Jisung said.

“I know,” Minho said. “You know I don’t lie.”

“No, not that. I trust you. To suck my dick, I mean. I want to try it.” He grinned. “If you’re sure your tiny little mouth can take it.”

Minho smirked. “Cocky much?” He got to his knees and pushed Jisung back against the pillows.

_Holy, shit, this was actually happening. Like, immediately._ Jisung looked up at Minho with wide eyes, already feeling electric excitement rise in his core at the confident way Minho was gazing down at him. _Fuck, how had he managed to keep his thoughts about Minho almost purely platonic for so long?_

And then Minho opened his mouth again.

“I’ve taken bigger. Lay back, virgin boy.”

“Hey!”

* * *

**[Two months later, February, 2019]**

"Felix, I need to tell you something.”

Hyunjin was grinning mischievously and his tone of voice reminded Felix of all the other times when Hyunjin would pop into his bunk with some juicy gossip to share. But something was off. Behind the typical Hyunjin mischievousness, he looked nervous.

But the way Hyunjin approached him, Felix could tell he was trying to pretend the nervousness wasn’t there. So Felix didn’t mention it. He just grinned up at Hyunjin and scooted over to let Hyunjin join him on his mattress.

“What’s up?” Felix asked, heart beating a little faster. Gossiping like this with Hyunjin always gave him a little rush, knowing they were being kind of bitchy but loving the way Hyunjin giggled evilly when he shared something especially good. But this was more than that. What could possibly make Hyunjin nervous to share?

“You cannot tell _anyone_ ,” Hyunjin insisted. That was frequently how Hyunjin opened these little sessions.

“I won’t,” Felix assured him.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Hyunjin took a deep breath like he was about to spill, then closed and mouth and shook his head with a disbelieving laugh. “I cannot believe this is a thing that’s about to come out of my mouth.”

Felix pouted and shook Hyunjin’s shoulder in impatience. “Oh my god, just tell me what happened! You’re killing me,” he whined.

“Okay, okay!” Hyunjin buried his head in his hands and squealed. “Ah! Why am I suddenly scared to say this out loud?”

Suddenly, Felix was worried. Hyunjin was never like this. One of the reasons why Felix liked gossiping with Hyunjin so much was because Hyunjin always knew what was off-limits. The stuff he shared was always harmless, just embarrassing or dirty stories he had heard. Nothing that was too personal. Nothing that would hurt anyone.

“Hey, you don’t have to,” Felix said softly.

“No, I want to,” Hyunjin sighed, laughing drily. “I just, like… kinda big? Like, it shouldn’t be, but since it’s our group members it is?”

Felix didn’t say anything, just raised is eyebrows and waited.

“Okay.” Hyunjin took another big breath, then blurted out, “Minsung are fucking.”

Felix didn’t react at first. “Minsung are _fucking_?”

“Yeah!” Hyunjin was practically vibrating with nervous excitement.

“As in, Minho and Jisung are having sex?”

“Yeah!”

Felix let out a disbelieving laugh. “Damn. I don’t even know how to react. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, dude, I’m like, 98 percent sure.” Hyunjin’s ears were turning red. “I, um, heard them. Unfortunately.”

At that, Felix let out a real laugh. “Unfortunately?”

Hyunjin grinned hesitantly. “Okay, maybe not completely unfortunately. I heard some suspicious noises. So I was like, ‘Is someone actually fucking?’ And being the nosy bitch I am, I kept listening.” Felix nodded in agreement, which Hyunjin took in stride and continued, “You know, because I figured one of the members had brought someone into the dorm and I wanted to figure out who was getting laid. And then I realized—”

Felix—even though he knew where Hyunjin’s story was going—gasped in shocked delight.

“—no one had been brought into the dorm, because it was fucking _Minho and Jisung_!”

Felix, who had been holding his breath until Hyunjin finished, shrieked at Hyunjin’s dramatic conclusion.

“I know!” Hyunjin whisper-yelled.

“Oh my God,” was all Felix said. He let out a dramatic, full-body shiver, disbelieving expression firmly fixed on his face.

“What do we do with this information?” Hyunjin whined.

“I don’t know!” Felix squealed back.

Neither of them were nervous anymore, just filled with a sort of desperately curious energy.

“I don’t even know how to react,” Hyunjin admitted. “Part of me is like, ‘Of course Minsung are fucking.’ And part of me is like, ‘Oh my god, two of our members are secretly fucking! And I’m not one of them!’ You know?”

Felix giggled. “Are you jealous?” he teased.

“Yeah, a little bit!” Hyunjin said honestly. He grinned at Felix. “I mean, not of Minho. But Jisung is fucking lucky, bro. Have you _seen_ Minho?”

Felix just giggled again. “Have you seen yourself, bro?”

Hyunjin whacked him in the shoulder playfully, pretending to flirt. “Stoppp,” he whined.

Then suddenly Felix was serious again. “I get what you mean though.”

“Huh?”

“You said it shouldn’t be a big deal but because it’s two of our members, it is.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Hyunjin sighed.

Felix’s hands were clasped in his lap, and he started twiddling his fingers. “Like, I trust them, but if they keep doing it secretly, I don’t want it to affect the group dynamic.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin sighed. “I don’t want to like, run to Chan and tell him, because them banging shouldn’t be group business. But, like, yeah. It kinda is, if it might affect the group dynamic.”

Felix ran his lower lip through his teeth. “Should we talk to Minho and Jisung?”

Hyunjin laughed drily, a pained expression on his face. “I _really_ don’t want to do that.”

“Yeah, same,” Felix admitted.

“Like, what would we say. ‘I heard you fucking and that’s cool and all but we think you should tell Chan.’”

Felix giggled. “No. I refuse to have that conversation.”

“Yeah, dude, I’m not here to be a dick about it.”

“So, uh, should we just not do anything?”

“I feel like such a bitch saying this, but if they keep doing it, someone else is bound to find out, right?” Hyunjin reasoned.

“Yeah?”

“We could just wait for that to happen.”

Felix turned that idea over a few times in his mind. Slowly, his and Hyunjin’s eyes met from across the bed.

“We’re the worst, aren’t we?” Hyunjin groaned.

Felix laughed. “I mean, kind of. But it’s not like it’s going to hurt anyone, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Hyunjin agreed. “Alright, it’s a plan. We’re going to”—he spread his hands out in front of him, like he was smoothing out a banner—“do absolutely nothing!”

They were both giggling as they high-fived, solidifying the plan. There was a moment of silence, the two just enjoying each other’s company before Hyunjin left to go back to his room.

Hyunjin definitely wasn’t the slightest bit disappointed it hadn’t been him to bang another member first.


	2. hyunlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short lil chapter :) i wanna make this part prose and part chat fic so we'll see how that goes

**[March, 2019]**

**[Chat: 00z aussie line]**

lix: so

lix: it’s been like a month since minsung

lix: and no one’s said anything

lix: do you think they’re still ??

hyunnie: from the way they left a practice room all giggly last week

hyunnie: i think yes

lix: omg

hyunnie: but honestly

hyunnie: they’re way too good at hiding it

hyunnie: i'm getting impatient

lix: for them to get caught??

hyunnie: no!!

hyunnie: well

hyunnie: idk

hyunnie: obviously i want them to get happy and not get into trouble so i don’t want them to get caught

hyunnie: but like… i keep thinking about it. some of our members are fucking and we’re the only ones that know about it

hyunnie: i'm weirdly anxious for something to happen

lix: like what?

hyunnie: like

hyunnie: i know you won’t laugh at me but it’s embarrassing

hyunnie: pls don’t laugh?

lix: i won’t 

lix: promise

hyunnie: i'm jealous

lix: aw hyunnie

hyunnie: it’s embarrassing i know

hyunnie: but like 

hyunnie: i'm horny and attracted to both of them and i wish i was a part of it

hyunnie: i wish i was a part of something

lix: you are a part of something!!

hyunnie: something with sex

lix: oof got me

lix: i kinda.. understand how you feel though

lix: i’ve always tried really hard to not think about the members like that

lix: but i'm also horny and gay and y’all are very attractive

hyunnie: all of us?

lix: yeah of course

hyunnie: you think i'm attractive?

lix: of course

lix: i tell you all the time

hyunnie: but you’re usually joking around

lix: am i?

hyunnie: oh

hyunnie: would you

hyunnie: nvm

lix: ?

lix: i wanna know :((

hyunnie: i don’t wanna make things weird

lix: they won’t be weird

lix: we’d never do that to each other

hyunnie: *i* might make it weird :(

lix: i won’t let you <3

hyunnie: :(

lix: :(

hyunnie: nooo

hyunnie: don’t be sad :(

lix: you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want

lix: but i don’t think it’ll be as bad as you’re afraid of

hyunnie: okay

hyunnie: ahhhh okay

hyunnie: sooo you said you might not be joking around?

hyunnie: you think i'm attractive

hyunnie: would you kiss me if i wanted you to?

lix: yes

hyunnie: like not just as friends

lix: yes

hyunnie: would you make out with me?

lix: yes

hyunnie: omg

lix: would you?

hyunnie: yes

lix: do you want to?

hyunnie: right now??

hyunnie: omg i didn’t think i'd get this far

lix: well not right now chan is actually home for once

hyunnie: good

hyunnie: that chan’s home!!

lix: lol

hyunnie: yes

hyunnie: i want to 

lix: i'll text you if chan leaves

lix: wow i've never actually wanted chan to leave before

lix: am i a bad friend??

hyunnie: for wanting chan to leave so you can invite me over to make out in your room?

lix: stoppp don’t put it like that

hyunnie: no you’re not a bad friend ;)

lix: what does that meannnn

hyunnie: i mean maybe a little for hiding it from him

hyunnie: but what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him

lix: :(

hyunnie: you’re not a bad friend

lix: :(

lix: okay

lix: can i ask you something?

hyunnie: yeah go ahead

lix: what’s the most you’ve ever done with a guy?

lix: or a girl i guess

hyunnie: um

hyunnie: 3rd base

hyunnie: sucking dick

lix: :0

lix: wow i was not expecting that

hyunnie: hehe

lix: did you go down on them or ?

hyunnie: yeah

hyunnie: i really like to actually

hyunnie: i used to 

hyunnie: um

hyunnie: with guys at school

hyunnie: what about you?

lix: just making out

lix: back in australia

lix: there was this one guy who was a year older than me and he invited me over and we made out in his bedroom when his parents were home

lix: wow i'm like kind of turned on right now

hyunnie: me too 

hyunnie: i uh

hyunnie: i liked telling you that more than i thought i would

hyunnie: like i'm kind of embarrassed and definitely blushing but also that was kind of hot

lix: i really wish chan was gone rn

hyunnie: me too :(

lix: ahhhhh i feel so bad

lix: channie i didn’t mean it TT

hyunnie: lol

hyunnie: tell me more about the guy in australia

lix: like what he looked like??

hyunnie: nooo

hyunnie: what was it like

hyunnie: kissing him

lix: oh

lix: well i'm kind of tiny

lix: you know

lix: so he was a lot taller than me and like broader shoulders so i sat in his lap while we were making out

lix: like kinda straddled him

lix: ew why did i used that word

lix: and um i felt him getting hard while we were making out and i was too sooo there was some grinding involved

lix: no clothes off

lix: clothes fully on 

lix: it was really fun though

lix: idk how to describe it. i felt powerful doing that to someone

lix: hyunjin? are you still there?

hyunnie: i'm here

hyunnie: just thinking about it

hyunnie: i wanna do that with you

lix: hyunnieeeee

lix: i want to

lix: i wish you could just come over now

lix: tell me about the blowjobs

hyunnie: well

hyunnie: i like giving them a lot 

hyunnie: i like pleasing people

hyunnie: i like knowing i'm being good for them

lix: omg

lix: you can’t just say that

hyunnie: ;)

hyunnie: i wanna be good for you lixie

hyunnie: omg wait only if you want to!! if you’d be into that!!

lix: asdlfksfjsdlkffsdhaaaaaa

lix: hyunnieeee

lix: i want

hyunnie: me too :((

lix: i wanna try too

lix: on you

hyunnie: please


	3. hyunsung

**[Chat: the ACTUAL zoo]**

_[5:01 pm]_

hyunjin: okay

hyunjin: not to be weird but I know you and minho are fucking

hyunjin: felix does too

_[jisung is typing]_

hyunjin: AND before you say anything me and felix kinda are too

_[5:07 pm]_

jisung: wow there was a lot to unpack there.

hyunjin: yeah it took you 6 minutes to respond I can almost hear you thinking

jisung: …

jisung: -_-

jisung: we’re not even in the same room

jisung: okay seriously though why did you tell me

jisung: if you want to tell the other members pls let me talk first

jisung: I understand if you want to

hyunjin: I wasn’t going to 

jisung: but please can we talk first

jisung: oh

hyunjin: I just wanted to talk too

hyunjin: I mean they should definitely know eventually

hyunjin: you can’t hide it forever and we can’t either

hyunjin: honestly I don’t really know how to move forward and that’s kinda why I wanted to talk

jisung: ugh stop being so right and telling me the things I need to hear

hyunjin: I’m just a good friend like that :P

jisung: go away

hyunjin: :(

jisung: what did you want to talk about though?

hyunjin: tell me about minho

hyunjin: jkjk

hyunjin: unless 0.0

jisung: oh my god

jisung: hwang hyunjin

jisung: you are shameless

hyunjin: :P

jisung: only if you tell me about you and felix

hyunjin: OMG

jisung: wait you weren’t being serious

jisung: ahhhhh fuckkkkkk why am I like this

hyunjin: jisung

jisung: ignore me I’m gonna go bury myself 

hyunjin: jisung!!!

hyunjin: um honestly I didn’t think I would get this far

hyunjin: and yes it was kind of a joke

hyunjin: but also?? if you’re down??

hyunjin: please tell me everything oh my god

jisung: lol you pervert

hyunjin: <3

hyunjin: hey you’re the one who said “only if you tell me about felix”

jisung: :P

hyunjin: ……

hyunjin: bro

jisung: ?

hyunjin: I sent you a <3 ??

jisung: ugh fine

jisung: <3

jisung: what should I say

hyunjin: oh my god this is happening

hyunjin: what have you done so far??

hyunjin: who topped??

hyunjin: what’s hyung like??

jisung: ahhh so many questions!!

hyunjin: I’m invested in this!

jisung: I can tell!

jisung: so um

jisung: we fucked

hyunjin: EEEEEEEE

jisung: i’m so glad I’m not in the same room as you rn

hyunjin: :(

hyunjin: but then I could cuddle as you tell me about minho hyung’s beautiful dick :(

jisung: I haven’t even mentioned his dick??!

hyunjin: yet!

jisung: yet

jisung: we’ve only fucked a few times actually

jisung: we never do things when there are other people home obviously

jisung: so like it’s hard to find time

jisung: wow I can’t believe I’m telling you this

hyunjin: <3

jisung: we did it for the first time like two months ago?

hyunjin: wait TWO MONTHS??

jisung: yeah lol

hyunjin: I only heard you guys for the first time like three weeks ago??

jisung: huh guess we were pretty good after all

jisung: even though you heard us

jisung: we’ve been messing around since December

hyunjin: SINCE DECEMBER???

hyunjin: THAT WAS THREE MONTHS AGO

hyunjin: okay wow

hyunjin: anyway

hyunjin: minho’s dick?

jisung: more like minho’s ass <3

hyunjin: omg

hyunjin: I knew that man was a bottom

jisung: …

jisung: okay fair

jisung: I had never been with a guy before hyung

jisung: so I was so scared I was going to accidentally hurt him

jisung: um how much do you actually want to know

hyunjin: um

hyunjin: how comfortable are you with me getting hard to the thought of you and minho going at it

hyunjin: because if you starting going into detail that’s definitely what’s going to happen

jisung: oh

hyunjin: I’M SORRY

hyunjin: JISUNG DON’T HATE ME

jisung: that’s actually kinda hot?

hyunjin: OH

hyunjin: fuck

jisung: definitely hot

jisung: if you’re okay with it I’d like to do that

jisung: whatever that is

jisung: tell you in detail about me and hyung fucking

hyunjin: sexting

hyunjin: that’s what that is

jisung: please stop talking

jisung: I cannot believe I’m sexting hwang hyunjin

hyunjin: YOURE THE ONE WHO SAID IT WAS HOT

jisung: IT IS

jisung: NOW SHUSH AND LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MINHO’S ASS

hyunjin: shushing!!

jisung: sooo like I was saying

jisung: this was my first time so I was so scared I would accidentally hurt him

jisung: so hyung told me to lie on the bed while he fingered himself over me

jisung: and then after like a minute of hyung gasping and letting out these choked out little moans over me he told me to help

hyunjin: holy shit

jisung: and he guided my hand to his hole and pushed my finger in next to his

jisung: fuck it was so warm and he moaned in my ear when I did and it was so breathy and perfect and I just have a thing for vocal tones okay

jisung: and then he said he was ready because he doesn’t like to finger himself much because he likes the stretch

jisung: hyung wanted to ride me so he just lowered himself onto me

jisung: fuck he was so tight I didn’t think I would fit

jisung: and then it did and hyung _whined_ when he sank all the way down and kept grinding down and moaning that he was so full

jisung: fuck jinnie are you still there?

hyunjin: still here

hyunjin: very turned on

hyunjin: holy shit

jisung: are you touching yourself?

hyunjin: no changbin’s in the room

hyunjin: are you?

jisung: no bro I’m in the living room

jisung: which was a bad fucking move I am very hard right now

hyunjin: please don’t call me bro while you’re sexting me

jisung: stop saying sexting

hyunjin: fine

hyunjin: then what

jisung: okay

jisung: so hyung was just grinding on my dick and like mewling and praising me and it was so fucking hard to not move but I didn’t want to hurt him

jisung: and then he finally started moving

jisung: fuck

jisung: it felt so good

jisung: I was so loud

jisung: and even though we were sure no one was home we didn’t want to take any chances so minho shoved his fingers in my mouth to keep me quiet

jisung: I came first

jisung: and hyung just pulled off and sat on my chest and jerked off all over my face

jisung: he scooped it off my cheeks with his fingers and I licked it off

jisung: then we cuddled and ate popcorn in bed because minho wanted to and it got everywhere and changbin yelled at me the next day because popcorn ended up in his bed

jisung: the end

hyunjin: holy fuck

hyunjin: han jisung why would you end it like that!!

jisung: what’s wrong with the end!!

hyunjin: ugh nothing

hyunjin: that was so fucking hot

hyunjin: I may be touching myself now

hyunjin: how do I escape to the bathroom without changbin noticing I’m hard

jisung: I can’t believe I sent you all of that with changbin in bed right below you

hyunjin: I can’t believe you sent me all that from the living room!

jisung: fuck you’re right

jisung: would it be weird if I joined you in the bathroom?

hyunjin: after that? not at all

hyunjin: just bros jerking off together in the bathroom

jisung: five feet apart cause they’re not gay

hyunjin: don’t hit me with that right now

hyunjin: also we’re both gay

jisung: meet me in the bathroom then bro

hyunjin: ugh coming

hyunjin: hopefully soon ;)

**[Chat: minsung <3]**

sungie: okay so felix and hyunjin know what we’re doing

sungie: also I described the first time you fucked me in great detail to hyunjin and then we jerked off together to it in the bathroom

sungie: just so you know <3

minho: damn why does all the good stuff happen while I’m out

**[Chat: 00z aussie line]**

hyunnie: hey lixie

hyunnie: you know how I said I was going to tell jisung we knew?

lix: yeah?

hyunnie: I did

hyunnie: and then he told me about minho fucking him

hyunnie: in detail

hyunnie: and then we jerked off together

lix: WHAT

lix: without me?? TT

hyunnie: I’m sorry TTTTT

lix: we could’ve made it an 00z bonding event

hyunnie: oof

hyunnie: not that I don’t want to see seungmin’s dick but I’m pretty sure he would never speak to us again

lix: … yeah maybe

lix: did you tell them anything about us

hyunnie: no actually

hyunnie: jisung asked me to but we got distracted

lix: 0.0 jisung asked?

hyunnie: yeah

hyunnie: I brought up him spilling about minho as a joke

hyunnie: and he said “only if you tell me about you and lix”

hyunnie: I almost fainted

lix: cute

lix: so are you going to tell him?

hyunnie: maybe if you want to join? <3

lix: ahhhh it’s intimidating

lix: not that I don’t want to

lix: is minho okay with it?

hyunnie: jisung said he would be

hyunnie: it’s okay I don’t have to do it again

lix: no it’s okay!

lix: we never said we’d be exclusive! 

lix: and I’d like to 

lix: I’ll probably get shy

lix: but next time you do something with them can you invite me?

hyunnie: of course <3

**[Chat: skz sexy line]**

_[hyunjin added lix, jisung, and minhohyung to the chat]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is in the works! if there are any pairings you'd like to see soon pls comment!!


	4. hyunlix pt. 2 ?

**[Saturday]**

**[Chat: skz sexy line]**

_[9:05 pm]_

minhohyung: really? skz sexy line?

lix: hey don’t be mean!

minhohyung: I’m always mean to hyunjin

hyunjin: :(

minhohyung: <3

hyunjin: this is weird you’re literally sitting next to me

minhohyung: you’re weird

minhohyung: so what are we doing here?

hyunjin: welllll we all know now that me and lix are hooking up and you and jisung are hooking up

hyunjin: and then me and jisung did our thing

jisung: “our thing”

hyunjin: oh hi jisung thanks for joining us

jisung: I was trying to move so changbin can’t see my phone

hyunjin: and minho is already looking at me judgmentally thanks

hyunjin: ANYWAY everyone seemed pretty down with me and jisung getting off together

jisung: what hyunjin is trying to say is he wants to fuck every member in this group and we’re his first targets

hyunjin: HAN JISUNG

hyunjin: HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SUBTLETY

hyunjin: OR TAKING THINGS SLOW

minho: hyunjin looks scandalized 

lix: hehe this is fun

hyunjin: felix why would you betray me like this TT

jisung: hey you had no problem telling me that yesterday

hyunjin: WHEN WE HAD OUR DICKS OUT

hyunjin: AND NOT LIKE THAT

hyunjin: don’t pretend you weren’t into it

jisung: no comment

lix: *munches popcorn*

minho: so I’m taking it I’m the only one this is news to?

hyunjin: hyung do you think I’m weird

hyunjin: please don’t be creeped out 

minho: I mean I get told I’m weird all the time so I’m not here to judge

minho: plus me and jisung aren’t exactly innocent

minho: last week he got off to me talking about chan fucking him so

jisung: HYUNG

hyunjin: ha!

hyunjin: that’s called karma bitch

jisung: you did too minho

lix: omg

lix: not that I’m not here for the tea 

lix: but this is way more aggressive than I thought it would be?

hyunjin: ahhh felix I’m sorry

jisung: nooo lixie we’ll calm down

lix: it’s not bad!

hyunjin: so ANYWAY something I meant to say before jisung rudely exposed me

hyunjin: yes I’d like to bang eventually if all of you are down

hyunjin: but I also wanted to bring this up

hyunjin: while we’re stuck in traffic and don’t have anything better to do

hyunjin: I think we should tell the rest of the group

jisung: ahhh

hyunjin: I know it makes you anxious but this is half of the group now hooking up with other members

hyunjin: just let me talk for a moment

jisung: okay

hyunjin: you and minho were clearly doing a really good of keeping quiet and not letting it affect the group dynamic

hyunjin: but eventually someone is going to find out

hyunjin: and we know it’s risky

hyunjin: if anyone outside of the group found out about any of us stray kids would go down

hyunjin: so I think we owe it to the others

jisung: ugh

jisung: I hate it

jisung: why are you always right

lix: don’t take this as me trying to be rude but what are you afraid of?

jisung: lix I would never think you’re rude

jisung: ugh

jisung: I’m just afraid they’ll be mad at us

jisung: because it IS risky

jisung: but I want to be with minho anyway because I’m a dumbass and I fell in love with him even though I know I’m in the wrong fucking industry for that

jisung: I’m afraid chan will tell us to stop for the sake of the group

jisung: and I don’t know what I would do if he did

minho: you’re not a dumbass

minho: I’ll fight him

minho: I fell in love with you too

jisung: minho…

minho: I’m serious

minho: we’ve been secretly dating for months and it hasn’t affected the group dynamic at all

hyunjin: wait you guys are dating??

minho: we’re adults and even though we’re idols we can make our own decisions about love

hyunjin: sorry I interrupted

minho: no I’m done now

lix: we’ll stick up for you guys jisung

lix: you guys are in love

lix: which I didn’t know about before!!

lix: or the dating!! congrats!

hyunjin: yeah congrats!!

jisung: thanks

minho: <3

lix: chan might be worried about the group but he cares about all of us so much

lix: he wouldn’t make you guys break up

jisung: I know chan cares about us and wants us to be happy

jisung: but I’m ~anxious~ :(

minho: babe hyunjin is right

minho: hyunjin don’t get cocky don’t ever expect to hear that again

hyunjin: thanks hyung -_-

minho: I won’t let anyone tell us what to do

minho: but the rest of the members deserve to know what’s going on

jisung: :(

minho: you don’t have to hide from the group

jisung: okay

jisung: fine

jisung: but hyunjin is in charge of telling chan

hyunjin: ugh

hyunjin: can I bring it up to him tomorrow?

jisung: yeah

lix: yup!

minho: yeah

hyunjin: good

hyunjin: I know I brought it up but can we stop talking about this now?

hyunjin: I hate the atmosphere I’ve created

jisung: yeah gotta say when you told me you wanted to blow every member of this group and then made a gc this is NOT the content I was expecting

lix: omg

hyunjin: I think communication is important okay!

lix: it is!

minho: hm we could definitely use more communication about these blowjobs

jisung: yeah hyunjin you said you’d tell me what you and felix have been up to!

hyunjin: maybe tomorrow after we talk to chan?

hyunjin: ;)

jisung: you’re the worst

minho: I hate having to wait for rewards

hyunjin: <3

_[9:39 pm]_

hyunjin: since we’re still here in traffic what are the chances you guys can get the dorm empty for me and felix

jisung: really hyunjin??

hyunjin: didn’t jeongin and seungmin want to get dinner

jisung: … ugh yes and me and chan were going to work on some stuff at the studio

jisung: changbin just agreed to come too

hyunjin: :D

felix: :D

hyunjin: that just leaves minho

hyunjin: hyung do you mind?

hyunjin: you can join if you want ;)

minho: thanks I’ll pass

minho: might go to dinner with seungmin and jeongin

minho: but even if I’m there I don’t mind

jisung: I’m jealous

* * *

It had been a long day.

Changbin had woken up the morning with a headache and knew it wasn’t his day. 

The whole group stumbled out of bed at some ungodly hour in the morning to bundle off to the stylist and then schedules. They got stuck in traffic on the way home and spent nearly an hour in the van. Then after all that Jisung and Chan wanted to work on a song and Changbin wasn’t about to abandon his team, so he hauled himself over to the studio.

After an hour of writing absolutely nothing, when Chan finally asked him to go home and get some rest because he clearly wasn’t feeling up to work, Changbin could have cried from relief.

When he got home, the dorm was blessedly and surprisingly completely quiet. No one in the living room or the kitchen. It seemed like no one was home.

Finally, he was going to get some good, quality rest.

Changbin tugged open the door to his room, ready to drop everything and just fall asleep.

It took him a few seconds to process that his room was not, in fact, empty. It took him a few more seconds to process the scene in front of his eyes. Felix sitting on the bed, breathing heavily. Hyunjin kneeling in front of him. Felix's pants pooled on the floor. Felix's hand in Hyunjin's hair.

What the fuck.

Changbin made quick and horrifying eye contact with a wide-eyed Felix before slamming the door shut. 

What the fuck.

He had definitely just walked in on Felix getting his dick sucked by Hyunjin.

No, there had to be some other explanation. They wouldn’t be messing around like that without telling anyone, right?

No, Changbin was just in denial. What else could they possibly have been doing that would explain that scene?

“Changbin-hyung?” Hyunjin called hesitantly from behind the closed door. His voice was rough and Changbin didn't want to think about it.

Changbin took a deep breath. “Yeah?”

“I’m not going to say it’s not what it looks like,” Hyunjin called back. “I, um, it’s exactly what it looked like.”

What the fuck was Changbin supposed to say to that?

“I’m sorry!” Hyunjin called again. “Are you going to tell the others?”

Changbin sighed. Why did he feel so upset? Almost betrayed? It wasn’t that he was upset that Felix and Hyunjin were messing around. He knew they were both bisexual, and that certainly didn’t bother him. It was just… what they were doing was dangerous.

Yeah, that was it. He was upset they didn’t tell the group first, because what if them hooking up affected the group’s dynamic? The fans would be able to tell. And if anyone found out two members were hooking up it would be disastrous for the group. They were still such a new group. They wouldn’t be able to cover it up.

“I think we should talk as a group,” Changbin finally said.

Hyunjin and Felix were being irresponsible by asking not asking the group first, and that was why Changbin was upset. That was it.

Then why did it feel like jealousy?


	5. hyunjin is the best boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm going to edit the earlier chapters bc i don't like the tone they've set and i want more to happen before this chapter

**[Sunday]**

“So, it has been brought to my attention that certain members of this group have been having, uh, relations—”

“Sex. They’ve been fucking,” Minho interjects bluntly.

Chan looks at him sternly. “Minho.” Minho immediately ducks his head to Chan and shuts up.

Chan continues, voice more serious than Hyunjin has heard him since the 00z line Prank Incident of October 2018. “But yes. Minho is right. And we’re having this talk because I don’t think we can afford for members to be secretly having relationships. Any relationship between members is risky. So, I think the rest of the group deserves to know what has been going on.”

Chan gives a pointed glance in Hyunjin and Felix’s direction. “I’m sorry to do this to you guys. But I think I should give you two a chance to let the group know yourselves.”

Felix is clutching Hyunjin’s had so tight he feels like his bones are compressing. He’s frozen in place. Hyunjin swallows hard. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you guys earlier. It wasn’t actually… _sex_. Well. Oral. Anyway. Me and Felix have been messing around. I know it’s risky for us to be involved like that. I’m really sorry we didn’t tell anyone.”

Hyunjin’s words tumble out in a rush. His eyes are still on the ground, afraid to make eye contact with any of the other members. Is this the end? Is Chan going to tell them to stop, for the sake of the group?

“Hyunjin—” Minho starts, reaching out for the younger man, a concerned frown on his face.

“Wait, you can’t be mad at them!” Jeongin suddenly pipes up. Minho and Hyunjin both immediately turn to Jeongin. Minho and Chan both take a breath to say something when Jeongin blurts out, “That’s not fair when you and Jisung have been having sex!”

Minho’s jaw drops.

Chan’s jaw drops.

Jisung squeaks and tries to hide behind Minho.

“Jeongin you knew!?” Hyunjin shrieks.

“I’m sorry!” Jeongin wails.

“Wait, you didn’t tell him!?” Minho cries at Hyunjin.

Felix and Hyunjin both shake their heads.

“Felix and Hyunjin you both knew??” Changbin looks around the room rapidly. “Wait, did you all know??”

“Fuck,” Chan mumbles.

Minho turns to Jeongin, an expression of horror slowly dawning on his face. “Oh my god, Innie, how did you find out?”

Jisung wails into Minho’s shoulder.

Jeongin grimaces at Minho—a clear ‘do I really need to share with the group’—and Minho buries his head in his hands.

_Okay, get it together,_ Chan thinks to himself. _You can process this all later. Right now, the kids need you to be a leader._

“Okay,” Chan says finally. “First of all, no one should be mad at anyone else. I’m not mad at anyone.”

Felix whispers a meek, “Thank you, hyung.” Chan gives him a small smile before continuing.

“If this is going to continue, I think we need to have another talk about being careful. But first, so doesn’t happen again, we should all be open with each other. No secrets.”

He looks around at the group. Hyunjin and Felix are tightly holding hands. Jisung is still hiding behind Minho. Jeongin looks surprisingly unfazed by everything—but then again, Chan wasn’t sure he wanted to unpack that. Jeongin had known about Minho and Jisung and Chan was pointedly not thinking about how that could have happened.

“So, does anyone else have anything they want to share?” Chan asks the group.

Felix gives him a pointed look. “Chan.”

Chan cocks his head at Felix, confused for a split second. Then the realization dawns, just in time for Felix to say—

“I feel like if we’re doing this, we need to go all in. So, um, me and Chan hyung kissed.”

The room dissolves into chaos. Hyunjin momentarily forgets his stress over what the rest of the group is going to say about them and shrieks, “WHEN??” Jisung pops out from behind Minho and immediately is yelling the loudest out of all of them.

“WHAT??” Jeongin shrieks at the same time. By the way his face is split open in a wide, disbelieving grin, Chan is pretty sure their maknae is just enjoying the chaos at this point. Minho is barely holding in laughter.

“I thought it was just that one guy in Australia!! Wait was that guy CHAN??” Hyunjin is yelling.

Felix looks sympathetically at Chan and mouths, “sorry.” Chan attempts to smile back, but it’s more of a grimace. At least he doesn’t look mad.

“AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING WHEN MINHO—ah wait, ignore me." Jisung cuts himself off and hides back behind Minho. 

Both Minho and Hyunjin whip around to face Jisung. Hyunjin let’s out a winded and squeaky, “hahhh…”

“I don’t want to know,” Chan mumbles, but it sounds more disbelieving than it is disappointed.

Between Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Jisung shrieking, Chan hanging his head but looking like he’s about to start laughing either from the chaos or from stress, and Minho barely holding in his laughter at Chan, Hyunjin notices Felix has gone quiet. He squeezes the smaller boy’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Hyunnie,” Felix says softly in response. “I wasn’t sure if Chan would be okay with me telling.”

Oh, Felix. He really was too sweet for all of them. “Baby, I understand,” Hyunjin says immediately.

“You’re the best,” Felix tells him with a soft smile.

Jisung, apparently recovered from his near slip, takes it upon himself to interrupt their moment. “Wait, Lix, this is adorable, but when?? You’ve gotta tell us when you had a chance to make out with our leader himself!”

Felix hesitates for a beat, shyly looking up at the group before, “Right after the survival show.”

“Yooooooo!!” Jisung yells at the top of his lungs. Hyunjin and Jeongin are right there with him, Hyunjin shaking Felix in excitement.

Chan is blushing like crazy when Felix grins sheepishly and gives him a, “Sorry, hyung.”

**[Chat: minnie innie]**

minho: i’m so sorry if you heard us

minho: your poor innocent ears

minho: i’d never forgive myself

minho: corrupting the baby

jeongin: hyung i’m not a baby

jeongin: i’m an adult now

minho: but you’re OUR baby

jeongin: :)

minho: please tell me you didn’t hear us

jeongin: i didnt

minho: oh thank god

jeongin: well i guess i did hear but

jeongin: didn’t JUST hear

minho: OH NO

minho: OH NO NONO OH NO

jeongin: yeah

jeongin: um

jeongin: i saw you

jeongin: having

jeongin: ahhhhh i’m sorry i didn’t know how to bring it up

minho: huh

jeongin: hyung what does that meannnn

jeongin: please say something besides huh

minho: you’re not freaking out as much as i thought?

jeongin: uh that’s a good thing right?

minho: i mean i still feel terrible

minho: but now i’m less concerned that we permanently scarred you and you’ll never look at us the same again

jeongin: oh trust me i’m not looking at you the same anymore

minho: ominous

jeongin: i didn’t know jisung could make those kinds of noises

minho: INNIE

minho: HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING

jeongin: not long

jeongin: wait i’m so sorry i’m not a pervert i swear

jeongin: ah fuck is it normal for people to be grossed out if they walk in on their friends fucking

jeongin: i just think you guys are cute together and everyone had needs!!

minho: awwww

minho: you’re so sweet innie

minho: i don’t think you’re a pervert

jeongin: this is so embarrassing

minho: for jisung lmao

minho: can i send him a screenshot of what you said

jeongin: AHHHH T_T

jeongin: is he gonna be upset

minho: no lol

minho: not anymore upset than he usually is when you tease him

minho: but he’ll think it’s funny

minho: we were both really worried we’d freaked you out

jeongin: ahhhh

jeongin: okayyyy if you say so T_T

jeongin: you can send it to him

minho: no pressure

minho: also you’re allowed to laugh at jisung’s sex noises as much as you want

jeongin: ew why would you use that phrase

minho: :D

jeongin: no

jeongin: and maybe i will

minho: :))))

jeongin: why are you so excited for me to make fun of your bf

minho: ahshskskdl

minho: not excited about that

minho: but like also go ahead

jeongin: then??

minho: just happy

jeongin: hyung you’re so cryptic

minho: i love you!!

jeongin: what’s going on!!

minho: <3

jeongin: !!

**[Chat: sopa gang]**

jeongin: minho just told me he loves me

jeongin: what’s going on

**[Chat: skz sexy line]**

jisung: felix you’ve been holding out on us!!

jisung: I can’t believe you kissed chan!!

jisung: I can’t believe minho wasn’t the first one!!

jisung: what was it like??

felix: uh it was good I guess

jisung: just good you guess???

felix: sorry

felix: can we talk about this later

felix: I’m not really in the mood

**[Chat: 00z aussie line]**

lix: hey

lix: so the meeting actually went really well

lix: thanks for speaking up first

lix: could I talk to you about something though?

hyunnie: of course lix

lix: it’s about changbin

lix: I didn’t tell you earlier because I had pretty much given up

lix: i just don’t think he’s into guys

lix: at all

lix: but I’ve had a crush on changbin for a really long time now

lix: I don’t think he’ll ever like me like that but…. I don’t want him to hate me

lix: and I’m kind of freaking out now

hyunnie: babe

hyunnie: I’m sorry about the crush

hyunnie: it sucks liking someone you don’t think will ever see you like that

hyunnie: but why would changbin ever hate you??

lix: you didn’t see his face when he walked in on us

lix: and he was so quiet during the meeting

lix: and when I said I kissed chan… I don’t even know what the expression he made was

lix: I’m so scared

hyunnie: hey 

hyunnie: lix

hyunnie: changbin would NEVER hate you

hyunnie: maybe its just in a platonic way but hyung adores you

lix: then why did he seem so grossed out??

lix: he KNOWS I’m bi and he never had a problem with it before??

hyunnie: exactly

hyunnie: hyung wouldn’t be like that

hyunnie: he’s one of the kindest most open-minded people we know

hyunnie: he was probably just surprised

hyunnie: it’s a lot to process, you know? walking in on two of his group members and then finding out two more are messing around as well

lix: :(

lix: I don’t know

hyunnie: maybe just give him some space for a bit

hyunnie: I’m sure he’s just trying to process everything

hyunnie: but then I think you should talk to him

lix: :(

lix: you’re probably right

lix: ahhh I’m so stressed

lix: can I cuddle you tonight?

hyunnie: of course babe


	6. chan and changbin are also the best

**[Monday]**

**[Chat: 2racha hyungs]**

_[10:10 pm]_

changbin: hey

changbin: are you in the studio

_[10:23 pm]_

chan: yeah

changbin: can I come by?

changbin: there’s something I want to talk to you about

chan: of course

Changbin shows up with one of the gross protein bars than Chan and Jisung like, partly out of gratitude to Chan for agreeing to talk and partly because he was pretty sure Chan hadn’t eaten anything since early afternoon. He had been holed away at the studio since their schedules finished.

Sure enough, Chan greets him with an, “Oh, thanks, dude, I was actually starving!” as he grabs the offered protein bar from Changbin.

Changbin shakes his head fondly at the older man but doesn’t comment.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Chan asks as Changbin takes a seat in a worn leather swivel chair and scoots it over.

“Uh, can I ask you something first?”

“Of course,” Chan says easily. He’s smiling a fond, supportive smile at Changbin that’s just so _Chan._ Changbin almost feels bad. He really hopes this doesn’t cause any awkwardness between them.

Then again, he reminds himself, it’s Chan. And him. They always work things out.

“Do you like Felix?” Changbin asks.

Chan replies immediately, “Of course. I like all of you guys.”

His laptop, music software still open and forgotten behind him, falls asleep. Changbin’s eyes momentarily dart to the change in lighting before turning back to Chan.

“No, I mean, do you like like him? You kissed him. Do you want to kiss him again?”

Chan is quiet. Then he sucks in a deep breath. Swivels a bit in his chair to glance at his laptop. Swivels back to Changbin when he sees it’s gone to sleep. Opens his mouth like he’s going to say something but doesn’t.

_Ah, fuck,_ Changbin thinks. _What is he going to do if Chan says yes? He really hadn’t thought this through, had he? He’s barely figured out his own feelings—what is he going to say to Chan if he has feelings too?_

Finally, hesitantly, Chan asks, “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.” Ah, fuck.

“Can you keep it a secret from the other members?”

Changbin narrows his eyes at Chan. Hadn’t they all just agreed, led by Chan, that they should be open with each other from now on? Especially about anything regarding feelings or sex?

Chan sighs like he can read Changbin’s mind. “I know. We said we wouldn’t. And I promise I will tell them all when I think we are ready as a group. But I don’t think now is that time. Really, when you hear it, I think you’ll understand.”

So Changbin agrees. He trusts Chan. Chan would never do anything to endanger the group.

Chan clasps his hands together. Plays a bit with his fingers and lets out a little stressed, “Ahhhh!” to himself.

Changbin waits. He’s known Chan long enough to know that’s the best thing to do when Chan’s trying to get something personal out.

“Okay. Do you know what polyamory is?”

Oookay, maybe this isn’t going to be what Changbin was afraid of. “Of course I know what polyamory is,” Changbin says. “I’m a 20-year-old man.”

“Right. So, um. I’m polyamorous. That’s the first thing.”

Okay, yeah, Changbin is confused. “But you’re not with anyone?”

“I know. But that’s how I feel about the people I love. I think there’s a spectrum of how people love—kind of like the sexuality spectrum—from complete monogamy to polyamory. And I’m very on the polyamorous side.”

Changbin shrugs. “Okay, fair enough. I’ve never heard it described like that, but it makes enough sense.”

“Okay, that was part one,” Chan says.

And then he doesn’t say anything else.

“Chan?” Changbin prompts.

Chan smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. I know you’d never judge me for being honest with you. I’ve just been hiding this for a while and honestly thought I might always have to hide it, so it’s hard getting it out.”

Changbin kind of wants to hold his hand. That’s not weird, right? Your best friend tells you he’s polyamorous and also you think he may have admitted to liking you and you just want to give him some emotional support? Yeah, that’s not weird. Changbin reaches out and takes Chan’s hand.

Chan squeezes it. “Okay, here it is. I like all of you like that. I’m in love with every single one of you.”

Changbin’s eyes widen. Okay, forget the “you think he may have admitted to liking you” it’s a “your best friend definitely just admitted to being in love with you.” But also to being in love with the rest of your best friends?

Changbin asks, even though he thinks he understands, “You’re in love with all of us? Like romantically?”

“Yes.”

“And you’d want to do what you did with Felix with any of us? You’d want to kiss us?”

“Yes.”

Changbin goes silent. It’s a lot. Not, like, bad. He’s not alarmed by the idea of it. Well, honestly, he doesn’t know what to think. Kissing Chan? He just realized yesterday he might want to kiss Felix.

“Oh, fuck, please say something,” Chan says, looking up at Changbin worriedly. He tries to pull his hand back but Changbin holds on to it. “I told you it was a lot. This is why I don’t think I’m ready to tell the other members yet, I’m scaring away you too, Changbin please say something.”

So Changbin says in a very tiny voice, “Even me? You’d want that with me?”

“Even you.”

Changbin shakes his head in disbelief. “Wow. That’s a lot to process.”

“Please tell me I haven’t made you uncomfortable. Or please tell me if I made you uncomfortable. I’m so sorry.”

“No, I’m not uncomfortable,” Changbin says honestly. “Really, I’m just trying to process a lot right now. I actually had something else I meant to ask you but now I feel almost bad.”

“Nooo!” Chan shakes their still-clasped hands. He genuinely looks distressed. “You came here to ask me something important and I’ve just talked about myself the whole time! Please tell me what you came here to say.”

“Okay, first of all, I can feel you trying to blame yourself so stop it. I’ll say it,” Changbin says firmly. He prides himself on being a good communicator. And on taking care of Chan. He shakes his head ruefully, “God, the timing feels so off now.”

“No, just go for it, man,” Chan says.

“Okay. I think I might be gay. Or at least, into a few certain men.”

Chan squeals. Honestly fucking squeals.

Ignoring that, Changbin asks, “How did you know you were?” 

Chan calms visibly calms himself down, then says, “Honestly, I wasn’t sure for a while. But, um, you know how I’ve messed around with BamBam right?” He glances at Changbin sheepishly to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah.” Changbin says.

“Well, looking back on it, I had a crush on BamBam for a while. And then he came out to me back when we were still trainees. And it made me feel things. And then we started messing around because we were just inexperienced kids trying to figure ourselves out. And it was kind of messy and awkward at first but we both really liked it. And, um, that was my gay awakening.”

“BamBam,” Changbin says plainly.

“Yeah. What was yours?”

“Um. Felix.”

Chan breaks out into a huge smile and just goes, “Oh shittttt!”

“You’re excited?” Changbin asks incredulously.

“I thought you might be into him for the longest time! But I didn’t even know you were into guys!”

“Um, I didn’t either? Until now? And I’m still not really sure?”

“But you like Felix,” Chan says. It should be a question, but Chan says it like a statement. Changbin wishes he could be as sure about his feelings as Chan is.

“Yeah.”

“What made you realize?” Chan asks.

“Well, first I walked in on him getting his dick sucked by Hyunjin my bedroom.”

“It’s Hyunjin’s bedroom too,” Chan says, looking like he wants to tease Changbin more but he’s holding back.

“Go away,” Changbin grumbles, but there’s no actual hurt behind his words. “Anyway, I was upset at first. And I thought it was because it was so risky for the group. But it kinda felt like jealousy. So, I thought about it some more. And I realized I was jealous that Hyunjin was the one Felix went to.”

“Changbin…”

“I know! Felix didn’t even know I was into guys. Or him. I didn’t know. I’m not mad at Hyunjin. Or you. But that’s when I realized.”

“Are you still jealous?” Chan asks carefully.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s weird. Please don’t judge me, but um. I’m jealous because I want to take care of Felix too. I want to give him what he wants, but also…” Changbin really hopes he isn’t blushing. He isn’t particularly prone to—that’s Chan’s thing—but it’s a lot to say out loud. “I think the idea of Felix and Hyunjin is hot? And Felix kissing you? Oh my god please don’t tell anyone about this.”

Fuck, why did he say all that? Chan is barely even reacting and Changbin feels like he’s going to boil over in his hoodie.

“Oh,” Chan says.

“Please say something.”

Chan blinks. “Sorry, I was having selfish thoughts for a moment there.”

“Oh, like what? Knowing you, they probably weren’t even selfish.”

“Maybe this is just how it is from my perspective, but this feels like it’s working out so well. For Felix and Hyunjin and Jisung and Minho. For you. For me.”

Changbin grins slowly. “You just want everyone to get together, don’t you?”

Chan blushes, and somehow Changbin feels so relieved. This is familiar. This isn’t anything too weird for them. And it’s just Chan. Through his blush, Chan huffs out, “I said I was polyamorous. And into all of you.” He’s almost pouting.

Changbin is still grinning fondly at Chan. “I’m kidding. Why is it working out well for me, though?”

“Well, I guess there’s no harm in telling you this now,” Chan says slowly, drawing out the sentence because he knows Changbin can’t wait and likes to tease him.

Chan knows him too well. “Chan you’re killing me, please tell me,” Changbin groans.

“Well, I’m pretty sure Felix likes you too.”

“WHAT?” Changbin all but shrieks.

“About a month after we kissed, Felix came to me and told me he felt bad. He didn’t regret kissing me, but there was another member that he liked. He promised he could hide it forever if he had to, but he just wanted me to know.”

“Did he say who?” Changbin asks eagerly.

“No. But I’m not blind. And maybe I’ve always just been watching out for Felix extra closely. But I can see the way he acts around you. The way he looks at you. I’m almost 100 percent certain it’s you.”

“Then why did he go to you and Hyunjin first?” Changbin asks sulkily. He’s pretty sure he knows why, but maybe he just wants to hear it from Chan’s mouth too.

“Well, he still doesn’t know that you’re even into guys,” Chan reminds him. “I was the first person he ever came out to, and we kissed shortly after that. I don’t think he had even told the other guys yet. As for Hyunjin and Felix, they’re so close. If they were going to go to someone, is it that much of surprise it was to each other?”

“I could see Hyunjin initiating it,” Changbin agrees.

“Or Felix, honestly. They’ve always been so physically close too. And they’re both out.”

“And anyone can see they’re both gorgeous.” Changbin wasn’t even sure admitting Hyunjin was gorgeous was part of his gay awakening. Everyone knew that. That was just a fact.

“Yeah,” Chan agrees.

They’re still holding hands. It’s comfortable. Somewhere during their conversation Chan had started rubbing his thumb over Changbin’s fingers, softly exploring his hand. It was comfortable.

“Should I tell Felix?” Changbin asks him.

Chan thinks it over for a moment, eyes turned to the ceiling. “If you think you’re ready to, you should. But there’s also no harm in waiting a bit, if you want some time to process everything. I remember, when I first started realizing I liked BamBam, it took me weeks to feel ready to tell him. For me to be sure.”

“Okay,” Changbin says simply. It should be intimidating, knowing he’s going to tell Felix soon. It is a bit. But it’s him and Felix. Just like it was him and Chan. They know each other. They love each other—platonically, at least. Whatever happens afterward, they’ll work it out. Changbin knows they will. 

“Thank you,” Changbin says.

“Of course!” Chan says easily.

“For everything. And for telling me about your feelings, too.”

Chan blushes again. “Yeah, it felt good to tell someone else.”

“I see why you’re not sure you’re ready to tell the other members yet. I hope someday, it’ll feel like it’s the right time. And I’ll think about it.”

“About what?”

“What you said. About loving us all. It sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the longest time my note for this chapter was just "changbin goes and talks to chan because he's a good fucking communicator" and i stand by that
> 
> hopefully what i wrote about polyamory and the process of realizing "wait this is actually a crush OH SHIT I'M GAY" are okay cause that was honestly just me projecting onto changbin


	7. everybody wants chan + SOFT

**[Wednesday]**

**[Chat: minsung <3]**

minho: i watched the victory song stage again

minho: it’s a fucking attack

jisung: ugh i knowwwww

jisung: like WHO allowed chan to do that

minho: actually i was talking about you

jisung: oh fuck i’m an idiot 

minho: but please now tell me more

jisung: nooo i feel like such a bad boyfriend you were looking at me and i was looking at chan T___T

minho: lol baby i don’t mind you talking about chan

minho: you know i think it’s hot right?

minho: chan’s hot, you’re hot, i’d watch you make out

minho: and then i’d like both of you to rail me please *____*

jisung: ahhhhh hyung don’t say stuff like that

jisung: i’m gonna get hard :((

jisung: we’re onstage in half an hour :(

minho: mmh not my fault you get worked up so easily 

minho: god i hope i get to see chan’s dick soon

minho: preferably in my mouth

minho: i bet he’s huge

jisung: ahhhhh minho stoppp

minho: you’re so cute squirming around trying not to let the members see 

jisung: you’re evil

**[Chat: 180 degrees in the air fryer for 20 minutes]**

hyunjin: what did you say to jisung

hyunjin: he keeps squirming and biting his lips and it’s really distracting 

hyunjin: i know you did something 

minho: hmm wouldn’t you like to know

hyunjin: yes

hyunjin: please

minho: just because i love causing chaos

minho: and definitely not because i want to see you squirming and bothered right next to jisung 

hyunjin: oh my god hyung

minho: you know the victory song live stage

hyunjin: yesss

hyunjin: chan *________*

minho: okay so everyone in this group is horny for chan

minho: good to know

hyunjin: how could we not be when he looks like that *___*

minho: actually 

hyunjin: ???

minho: i’m thinking 

hyunjin: i feel vaguely unsafe 

hyunjin: ...

hyunjin: hyung what are you thinking???

minho: so i’m trying to get jisung and chan together 

hyunjin: WAIT WHAT

hyunjin: not you and chan??

minho: lol also ideally me and chan

minho: god i want that man to rail me

hyunjin: oh fuck me too

minho: i knew i could trust you hwang hyunjin

hyunjin: that’s like the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me?

minho: <3

minho: but first, jisung and chan

hyunjin: god how did jisung get this lucky

minho: to be fucking me? ;)

hyunjin: I mean *yes*

minho: oh??

minho: does hwang hyunjin want to be fucking me too?

hyunjin: but I meant to have someone trying to set him up with chan

hyunjin: HYUNG

minho: this is potentially more interesting than chansung

hyunjin: okay can we work on that name that’s a member of 2pm

minho: later

minho: let’s talk about us

minho: hwang hyunjin do you or do you not want to fuck me

minho: I’d let you, you know

minho: and jisung would like it

hyunjin: hyunggggg

minho: he likes watching

hyunjin: ahhhhhh!!

hyunjin: he told me actually *____*

hyunjin: and yes I would like to

hyunjin: you’re hot okay

hyunjin: so is jisung

hyunjin: and chan

minho: ugh tell me about it

minho: we should talk about this more as a group, yeah?

minho: would felix be okay with you doing stuff with us too?

hyunjin: ah

hyunjin: maybe we should wait a bit

hyunjin: I know felix would say I should go for it

hyunjin: but he’s uh.. going through something right now

hyunjin: I don’t want him to feel like we’re all doing things without him

hyunjin: I really want to though hyung

minho: aw baby

minho: you’re so sweet

minho: you’re so good to felix

hyunjin: thanks hyung

minho: come find me when you’re ready, yeah?

minho: or hannie

minho: we’ll be waiting for you ;)

hyunjin: ahafjsdhfskjdghsj

**[Chat: chan and minho]**

chan: what’s going on with you hyunjin and jisung

chan: you’ve all been glancing at me suspiciously for the past 20 minutes 

chan: jisung keeps squirming

minho: don’t worry about it <3

chan: -_-

**[Chat: maknaes on top]**

_[9:33 am]_

jeongin: is it just me or are the members being weird

seungmin: weird?

jeongin: like i know some of them are hooking up or whatever 

jeongin: but after we had that meeting it kind of seems like it’s not just hyunjin and felix and jisung and minho??

seungmin: maybe? i haven’t really noticed 

jeongin: ah

jeongin: maybe i’m just being weird

jeongin: but hyunjin and minho and jisung keep sending these looks at chan

jeongin: and hyunjin is acting different around jisung and minho

jeongin: and i’m worried about felix and changbin they’re barely talking to each other and changbin keeps looking at felix...

seungmin: ah i guess i just haven’t been paying attention 

_[9:45 am]_

jeongin: seungmin are you okay

jeongin: you’re barely responding to me T_T

jeongin: ahhhh i feel like i don’t understand anyone today TT_TT

seungmin: yeah i’m fine

seungmin: sorry i just don’t have much to say

seungmin: i’m just tired from the comeback 

seungmin: i guess i haven’t noticed them acting different

Felix is pleasantly surprised when Minho comes up to him after their performance and engulfs him in a tight hug. No explanation—just hugs Felix, nuzzles their cheeks together, then walks away to bother Hyunjin.

Huh. Minho rarely initiates such sweet skinship. Which is not to say he doesn’t initiate skinship. It just usually involves butt slaps or grabs or being bodily picked up. It was nice though. Felix is never going to complain about a hug.

Felix had been anxious all week since Saturday when Changbin walked in on them. He can tell Changbin is avoiding him, and he’s doing his best to do the same. Hyunjin sends him worried looks between schedules, but Felix just smiles—even though he knows it isn’t fooling Hyunjin in the slightest—and says he’ll be fine. 

And he will be fine, right? He needs to be, for the group. And between Minho’s hug and the way Chan insists on cuddling up next to him when they get in the company car to go home, Felix is actually feeling better. Maybe better than he’s felt all week. 

Chan is resting his head on Felix’s shoulder, presumably asleep, when Felix gets a text.

_Changbin: can we talk when we get home?_

_Changbin: I have something I need to tell you_

Fuck.

* * *

They agree to meet in Felix and Chan’s room after they both shower. _I’d like to talk in private, if we can,_ Changbin had said. _And I know Chan won’t mind giving us a moment. He knows what it’s about, anyway._ But Felix still doesn’t know. He’s anxious.

Felix showers first, so he’s laying in bed in a comfy sweatshirt playing phone games when Changbin came in, hair still wet and the shoulders of his black t-shirt damp. He looks too good even straight out of the shower for Felix’s health.

Felix cracks a smile, but he’s pretty sure Changbin can see the way it doesn’t reach the nervousness in his eyes.

“Hey,” Changbin says, coming to sit at the desk across from Felix’s bed.

“Hey,” Felix responds.

Changbin clears his throat. “So, first I wanted to apologize for forcing you and Hyunjin to come out to the group like that.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault!” Felix says immediately. “Hyunjin was actually planning to tell Chan the next day. Me, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Minho were talking about it earlier. But I’m sorry you had to see that… I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

Felix cocks his head to the side. “Oh? Good, then, I guess.”

“Hyunjin told me you thought I might be grossed out by you. I’m not.”

Felix feels himself going red. “Ahh, Hyunjin shouldn’t have told you that.”

“No, I’m glad he did. I don’t ever want you to think I feel like that about you. But, um, I have something else I needed to tell you. I think it might explain the way I reacted before…” Changbin trails off.

“Okay?” Felix prompts.

“I think I like you.”

_I think I like you?_ Surely, Changbin couldn’t mean in a romantic way. Changbin likes girls. Felix is very sure about that. Changbin has had past girlfriends and overshares to Minho and Chan when he’s drunk, and Felix has heard enough. He’s never mentioned a guy before. But what else is that supposed to mean?

“You like me?” Felix repeats slowly.

“Yeah. Um, I didn’t realize until a few days ago? I’ve never, uh, felt that way about a guy. Before. But I talked to Chan and um, yeah. I like you.”

“Oh,” Felix says softly.

“Felix?” Changbin says.

Felix looks up from where he’s been playing with the fraying cuffs of his hoodie sleeves. Changbin is looking at him, brow furrowed. He looks concerned. Vulnerable.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Felix all but whispers. Changbin’s face falls.

“I’ve liked you for so long,” Felix breathes. “I don’t know what to say. I never thought I would be here. I never thought you would like me back. I never thought…”

Changbin reaches out to cover Felix’s hand with his own, stilling Felix’s fingers where they’ve been frantically clutching and twisting at his sweater paws.

“Is this okay?” Changbin asks.

_Is this okay? Changbin touching his hand?_ Felix turns his hand over and wraps his tiny fingers around Changbin’s, holding his hand properly now. “We hold hands all the time. Of course.”

“But I just confessed to you,” Changbin says.

“And I just confessed to you.”

Changbin lets out a loud breath, then grins, disbelieving. “Wow. We just confessed to each other.”

Felix giggles at his stunned expression. “Yeah, you dork. We did that.”

When Changbin doesn’t move, Felix tugs impatiently at his hand. “We deserve hugs after that! Come cuddle me!”

Changbin grins for real this time, climbing into the bunk with Felix. “You’re so cute.”

It rolls off Changbin’s tongue so naturally. Calling Felix cute as he comes to hug him and sending Felix’s pulse skyrocketing. 

“I’m, um, still new to this,” Changbin says slowly once they’re comfortably arranged around each other.

“I know,” Felix says with a little smile.

“I might need you to wait for me.”

“That’s okay, hyung,” Felix says, trying to put as much of his love and support into his words as he can. He’s waited so long for Changbin; he can wait a little longer. Knowing that Changbin likes him now too, he can wait as long as Changbin needs.

“But I kind of want to kiss you.”

Oh.

“Kind of?” Felix challenges.

Changbin bumps his shoulder, pouting. It’s adorable. “I’m doing my best! I’m new to this!”

“I know you’ve kissed people before,” Felix teases, leaning into Changbin’s side. “You’ve kissed _Jisung_ before.”

Changbin groans. “Don’t remind me.”

“Jisung’s working his way through the group,” Felix muses. “He’s got you, Minho, and Hyunjin. Probably me next.”

Changbin laughs at that. “What about you? You’ve got Chan, I’m assuming Hyunjin, and then me. You’re about to be tied. Even if Jisung gets you next, you’ll still be tied.”

“You still haven’t kissed me though,” Felix points out.

“You make a good point. Maybe we should change that.”

“Maybe we should,” Felix giggles.

And Changbin leans in and kisses him. It’s a sweet, closed-mouth kiss, just Changbin’s soft lips pressed against his, but _holy shit Changbin is kissing him. He’s kissing Changbin_. It’s over sooner than Felix would like, Changbin leaning back and meeting Felix’s eyes to see his reaction.

Felix smiles softly. “Kiss me again?”

And Changbin does.

* * *

**[Chat: 00z aussie line]**

lix: OH MY GOD HYUNJIN

lix: I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment if you liked it? or if you hated it. or if you want to see a specific ship but they’ll all happen eventually hehe


End file.
